Lord Boxman
Lord John Boxman is the main antagonist in the Lakewood Plaza Turbo series, appearing in both the animated series and games. He's the owner and boss of the factory Boxmore, which sells robot minions and supplies to all the villains of the world. Physical Appearance Lord Boxman has a rather rotund figure with pale yellow skin. He has pale green hair on the right side of the head, with golden cybernetics covering the other half of his face, with a red robot eye. He wears a white lab coat, with a dark blue tie. He also wears a pair of black pants and boots. His left arm is a chicken leg, as revealed in "." he also has sharp teeth. Personality Lord Boxman primarily creates robots to attack the plaza because he despises "friendship" and views it as a weakness. He views his robots (which he builds at his factory, ) as his children, but is an abusive father who is constantly disappointed in their failures and often has them destroyed. He treats his children poorly even when he does not destroy them, frequently berating them and pitting them against each other, He is fickle and will go from doting over his robots' successes to treating them horribly within moments. He does not care about their emotional well-being, he's very self-centered. It is shown that he has clients that he sells robots to and tries to keep a very welcoming attitude for them. He refers to his fatness as "puff," and is quite insecure about his weight. He is obsessed with attacking the plaza. This puts on the tightrope his business due to the amounts of money and time he wastes on it. Boxman also seems to enjoy cooking. Abilities and Powers Boxman is classified as a villain with a power level of -10, which means that his wickedness is very high. Although it can also means that he has a very low level, since the higher negative numbers are those who are closer to the zero, and the -10 is further from zero. As the founder and boss of Boxmore, Boxman has complete authority and control over the process of the factory and its employees. He sells weapons to the villains of the world, this allows him to affiliate with other more powerful and meaningful criminals than him. His store is also invested by high-class supervillains like . It is presumed that Boxman gains many amounts of money by his businesses. Engineering Skills Lord Boxman is an excellent engineer, able to build a variety of combat robots, machines, and technological weapons. His access to technology allows him to create robots like Darrell, Shannon and Raymond, who are their strongest robots and they can be equipped with a great arsenal of guns. Because he's short and fat, Boxman seems to not have a good physical condition and poor combat experience. However, he is seen breaking a chair over his knee with little effort and he also could tear Darrell's and Shannon's limbs to create a shooting pie cannon. It is unknown if he knows his own strength. Weapons While Boxman doesn't seem to have any fighting prowess himself, he will often send Blind Boxes to which, upon opening, will unleash any number of one of his robotic creations to confront the heroes. The desk of his office has installed rocket propellers that enables it to fly. Boxman often uses it when he's on a move. It's unknown if it has weapons installed as well. Trivia *He is pansexual Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villians Category:Non Fanon Category:LGBT Characters Category:Boxmore family